It Started with a Hiss
by fei
Summary: Slash - I decided that there was a severe lack of believable Draco and Harry stories. So I write this...a group of stories about them.
1. The Joys of an Empty Hallway

The story you are about to read contains sex. I've attempted to write it as tastefully as possible and I think I've succeeded. This story isn't all about sex, but if any sort of sex bothers you don't read on.

**It Started with a Hiss**   
The Joys of an Empty Hallway

    

Double Potions with Slytherin. The veritable dark spot at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since the day Harry Potter set foot on the grounds his first year. Now, well into his seventh year, Harry still found himself dreading ever stepping into the dungeon that housed both Gryffindor and Slytherin for a fraction of the school day. Harry plopped down into his seat, his friend Ron following suit. Harry muttered, "I hate this class." Ron gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and nodded as Professor Snape swept into the room. Ron shrugged and sat his things on his desk in the acceptable order.

    

Class went relatively smoothly that day. So smoothly in fact that there was an abundance of free time before class let out. Snape sneered at his students every so often, but other than that was quiet. It was strange. Very strange. Harry found himself studying his Potions teacher carefully until a conversation caught his ear. Draco Malfoy snickered quietly with Crabbe and Goyle. "Look at Granger over there. She thinks she's so smart. I wish I could ruin her potion somehow. Gods, I hate Mudbloods."

    

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry glared at Draco from his seat.

    

Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively at Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh look, it's Harry Potter, the Defender of Mudblood Honor." He shook his head sadly. "Such a waste of celebrity. Potter could have done great things with his status. But instead he defends the Mudblood...and impoverished. What a joke." He gave Harry a disgusted look. "A joke..."

    

Harry's eyes flashed. "Screw you, Malfoy."

    

Draco laughed dryly. "I hear you're half-Mudblood, Potter. Wasn't that mother of yours a dirty Mudblood?" His face dared Harry to respond to that. And respond Harry did.

    

In a flurry of robes, Harry's hands were soon wrapped around Draco's throat and slamming the blonde's head into his desk. Draco's hands clawed weakly at the hands holding him hostage, until suddenly Harry changed positions. One of Harry's legs had rested lightly against Draco's crotch stimulating the boy slightly, when Ron suddenly barreled into Harry's back, driving his leg further into Draco's crotch. Draco's eyes widened and he grew hard instantly. Harry felt Draco's hardness thrumming against his leg and gasped. It was at that moment that Snape pulled Harry off of Draco. Harry barely heard Snape take points away. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor." Harry was staring at Draco in what Snape mistook as the burning need to wrap his hands around Draco's throat again. "Do it again, Mister Potter, and find Gryffindor fifty more points less." Harry refused to stop staring at Draco, who merely stared back, so Snape gave a disgusted sigh. "Weasley, take Potter outside." Ron nodded and led Harry out of the room.

    

Draco watched Harry leave the room. His mouth was open in shock and his eyes were glazed over with an indiscernible emotion. His eyes remained on the door well after Crabbe and Goyle had him on his feet. He was confused.

-----

    

_It was time for Potions class. Professor Snape stood at the front of the class and rambled off various instructions for the potion they were about to create. The other students stared ahead, raptly paying attention to every word from the teacher's mouth, but all Draco heard was a low hum. He squinted and leaned forward, hoping to clear up Snape's words enough so he could make the potion himself. His movements caught the eye of Harry Potter, who turned around slightly and watched Draco with interest. Draco sighed with defeat. He couldn't understand a word Snape was saying. He slumped back in his seat and sighed again. His eyes drifted away from Snape and over his classmates, gaze finally meeting with Harry who gave him an amused smile and waved his notes at Draco temptingly. Draco resisted the urge to wipe his eyes and settled on staring at him in shock._

    

Harry stood up and walked slowly over to Draco. Draco's shock grew and he looked around at the people around him. It was like he and Harry were in an entirely different world, one that those around them couldn't even begin to see. Harry knelt at Draco's side and whispered softly in the nearby ear. "I want you, Draco Malfoy." With that Harry gracefully climbed up on Draco's desk, looking down at Draco.

    

Draco looked around again. "What are you doing, Potter? There are people around us and they can see..."

    

Harry cocked his head and smiled innocently. "What people?"

    

Draco clamored out of his seat when he discovered the lack of people in the room. Even Snape's distinct humming words were gone. "What's going on?"

    

Harry smiled again, this time devilishly. "You'll see." His hands went to the catch on his robes and swept them off. Draco gaped when Harry's naked body was revealed. "I dressed for you this morning." Harry reached out his hands to help Draco up onto the large desk. "Join me?"

    

Draco took Harry's hands and found himself pulled up onto the desk, his clothed body pressed against Harry. He felt Harry's hands everywhere as his clothes fluttered to the floor. "Harry...?" Harry's name fell from Draco's lips in a gruff whisper and then...then he couldn't speak. Harry's mouth covered Draco's in a searing kiss as the blond found himself led to his chair.

    

Harry ended the kiss and stood above Draco's arousal. "Will you take me, Draco?"

    

Draco's mouth fell open. "Of course..." His head fell backwards as Harry seated himself on Draco's lap. He could feel the heat surrounding him that felt nothing like he had ever felt before. Harry sat very still for a moment, his face frozen in an expression of extreme pleasure and extreme pain. His skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His lips were parted and his eyes were fluttering closed. Draco smiled and thrust upward and Harry threw his head back, small moans falling from his lips.

    

"Oooo, I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I hate you...Gods!...so much."

    

Draco awoke with a start. His sheets were twisted around his body and he was covered in layers of sweat. He looked at the scenery around him and nearly howled. "I hate you, Harry Potter!"

    

A pillow was thrown square in his face. "Shut up, Malfoy..."

-----

    

Harry found himself being dragged by his robes down a dusty, deserted hallway. He could tell by the lack of paintings that no one had been down this hallway in a very long time. His feet left long, uninterrupted tracks in the dust as his captor held on to his robes so that he couldn't see their face. All that he knew of this person was that they had average sized feet and was obviously pretty strong to be able to drag a struggling Harry along behind them. Harry could hear small grunts of exertion. "Let me go! Who are you?!" Harry's shouts echoed through the hallway until finally he was unceremoniously dropped at the hallway's dead end. Harry looked up to find a panting Draco Malfoy standing above him. "Malfoy?"

    

That was all he could get out before Draco grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "Shut up!" The blond boy hissed his order at Harry before pressing his lips against the startled boy's. Draco's hands pressed Harry's shoulders painfully into the wall behind him. Draco broke away, panting even more this time. "What are you doing to me?" His breath came out in short gasps as he stared directly at Harry, who was very shocked by now. Draco shook Harry roughly and asked his question again. "What are you _doing_ to me?"

    

Harry blinked back at Draco for a moment, before finally finding his wits and offering a reply. "Um, nothing." He wondered what had gotten into Draco to make him want to drag Harry down a deserted hallway and attempt to rape him. Harry blinked again at Draco, who was pacing in front of Harry muttering to himself. "What do you mean?"

    

Draco's head snapped up and Harry once again found himself pressed roughly against the wall. This time Draco was dangerously close to choking Harry, with his arm bent at the elbow and lightly pressed against Harry's throat. Draco's leg was wound between Harry's and his mouth was against the shell of Harry's ear. Draco's warm breath made Harry shudder. "I want you," he hissed into Harry's ear. With that he flexed his hips against Harry's, showing him exactly how wanted he was.

    

Harry gasped, surprised yet strangely aroused by the whole ordeal. The feeling of Draco's erection humming gently against his hip and Draco's breath against his ears sent him into a jumble. Soon, Harry was in the same titillated state that Draco was in. He too pressed his arousal against the other boy, drawing a moan from both of them. "What are _you_ doing to me?" Harry's arms, once limp at his sides, wrapped around Draco. One hand wound itself in Draco's hair and the other came to a stop at the small of Draco's back, trying to press his hips further against Harry's.

    

Draco moaned again. "Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to seduce you." His teeth settled on fleshy part of Harry's ear, drawing yet another gasp from the boy.

    

"Seduce me? But we hate each other." The hand in Draco's hair gently massaged his head and the hand at the small of Draco's back slowly drifted down. Draco's soon followed suit and one crept up to Harry's hair while the other sneaked down the front of Harry's pants. As Draco's hand met its aim Harry's back arched sending him further into Draco.

    

Draco leered at Harry. "I do hate you. But I can't seem to stop thinking about you." Harry was flushed, his mouth open slightly and his eyes closed. "I have these...dreams about you. You look exactly like this." Draco wrapped his fist around Harry's erection and very slowly moved his hand up and down its length. Harry choked as if trying to hold back a moan. Draco leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ear. "Just moan. I know you want to. And I want to hear my name fall from your lips." Draco's fist moved faster and Harry choked again.

    

"I can't...wrong...so wrong..." Harry's world became all hands and feeling. Draco's hand moving so tantalizingly over his arousal. Draco's hand entangled in his hair. His hand gliding smoothly over the silkiness of Draco's hair. The feel of Draco's skin under his hand.

    

Draco laughed. "But this is so right. Even your body says so." Draco's hand squeezed roughly and Harry finally moaned. "See?" He laughed again as he leaned forward to press light kisses against Harry's exposed neck.

    

Harry gave up fighting. Draco was far too talented at what he was doing to even comprehend fighting it. Harry's world widened to take in Draco's lips. Draco's lips pressed against a pale throat. Draco's lips kissing upwards and finally...finally pressing against Harry's. "Gods!" Harry moaned again and kissed Draco back with urgency, feeling Draco pull him closer and closer to the edge.

    

Draco sensed this change in Harry and removed his hands from Harry. He smiled at the weak whimper that left Harry's mouth as the sensations dwindled. His smile grew as Harry gasped in surprise as adept hands removed any clothing that was in their way. Then...the hands returned and a moan sputtered weakly from Harry's lips. Harry took to leaning against Draco as his knees wobbled beneath him and he teetered dangerously. Gradually Draco led his prize to the floor. Just as gradually Draco prepped him and entered him, all the while slowly pumping Harry's erection. Harry gasped as the pain seeped in between the tendrils of pleasure. Harry curled his arms around Draco's neck. Draco covered the panting mouth with his own, thrusting into the warm body beneath him. "Harry Potter, you are a gift." His words fell into Harry's mouth. Harry nodded. Their self-control was fracturing. Soon there was one thread holding them on the ground and not even that could contain them.

    

As they lay there afterward on the dusty floor, Harry turned to Draco. "I hate you, Malfoy."

    

Draco grinned over at Harry through the patches of dirt on his face. "I know."


	2. I Made up This Rejection

**It Started with a Hiss**   
I Made up This Rejection

    

So sweet. Denim encased hips swaying so gently my mouth waters. This whole scene reminds me of one of those Muggle films that I saw once long ago. The tangy love interest attempting to win over the man she desires. Except...I desire a him and I don't think he's really trying to win me over. So his hips are swaying and he's acting so damn effeminate. Not at all like the Harry I'm used to seeing, but this works for him. I still haven't told you what he's wearing.

    

Denim cutoffs. A feature usually in the luscious woman package but, like I said, this so works for him. I briefly worry about that cute little erection he's sporting but I figure he's an intelligent boy. He knows how to care for his own penis. My eyes wander downward to rest on his feet.

    

Bare. He has the cutest little toes and I love seeing them. He's not wearing a shirt. Harry isn't a muscular person, but he can be damn near devastating without a shirt on. One of his hands is hooked on a belt loop of his cutoffs. (I'm sure he borrowed them from Granger.) The other hand is tangled in his hair, like he's deliberately tempting me. He is. I can tell because he's smiling that coy smile of his.

    

Closer now. One foot placed carefully in front of the other. His smile's growing now. He stops in front of me. My eyes are level with the bulge in his crotch. I reach forward to touch it and when I do his eyes slide close. I love how he does that when I touch him. "Open your eyes, Harry." My hands close around the wrist closest to me and I tug him down into my lap. His tongue peeks out of his mouth and he opens his eyes to look at me. He leans forward...and I wake up.

    

Did I forget to mention that this was a dream? 

-----

    

"Harry! That's the second ingredient you've screwed up! If you keep doing this I won't be able to fix it..." Hermione Granger threw her arms up in exasperation. She turned to Ron at the next table. "He's not listening to me."

    

Ron, intent on making his own successful potion, nodded quickly and turned to his partner. "You've added that already?"

    

"He's not listening to me either." Hermione sighed.

    

Harry stared loftily at the ceiling of the Potions dungeon, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. He could feel those silver eyes on him. With that thought he felt some many other things on him...in him...hovering above him. He dared a glance in Draco's direction and found that gaze trained on him. He blushed and glanced away, this time studying Hermione's hands as she poured various ingredients in their potion. "I'm sorry, Herm."

    

Hermione laid a sympathetic hand on Harry's shoulder. "Everyone has their bad days. I'll take care of the potion. Just pretend to be doing something."

    

Harry nodded and looked down at the parchment in front of him filled with Hermione's neat, concise handwriting. He wondered how she would react if she knew why he was so distracted. Disgust maybe? He did have sex with Draco Malfoy after all. On top of that he had enjoyed it and looked forward to engaging in the act again. He scratched his head distractedly. Why was this so hard?

    

"Harry, can I see my notes for a second?" At his nod Hermione took her notes from Harry and glanced over them. Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco. This time he was intently listening to his partner who was also becoming annoyed with his inattentive co-worker. Those eyes glanced over at him and just as quickly darted away. Harry watched Draco's forehead crease in concentration. He watched those perfect teeth settle on that perfect bottom lip. He imagined those lips pressed tightly against his own and declaring a war of tongues.

    

Professor Snape stepping behind Harry to check on the potion, which Hermione had somehow finished in his mental absence, marred his view of the blond. "Looking for something, Potter?"

    

Harry shook his head respectively and turned his head to face the potion. "No, sir. Just waiting for you."

    

Professor Snape nodded, appeased by the answer. He moved away from Harry and started a very hushed conversation with Hermione about their potion. Harry caught a few of the mean comments Professor Snape gave her before tuning him out and focusing on the thoughts that plagued his mind. He didn't understand his dilemma at all. Nor did he think he ever would. The thought of a secret affair with Draco Malfoy was a nice idea but it could never be. It was too...too something he couldn't exactly put his finger on. It was impossible and unlikely. What would people think? What would his friends think? Would his parents roll over in their graves? The questions rolled around his head. "I can't."

    

Both Professor Snape and Hermione looked up at Harry. "Can't what, Mr. Potter?" The teacher's eyebrow curved upward.

    

Harry's mouth opened and closed. He honestly hadn't meant for that morsel to pass his lips. He chewed on his lower lip until finally his lips curved upward in a smile. "I can't wait to learn more about potions, Professor Snape. It's fascinating stuff. You can do almost anything with a potion. Amazing!"

    

Professor Snape stared at Harry for a moment. He turned away clearly disturbed by Harry's outburst. He muttered a quick comment-"Your potion is perfect, Ms. Granger"-and walked away from Harry and Hermione's table.

    

Harry looked down at his lap. Something was wrong with him. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up into Hermione's worried face. "Can't what, Harry," she asked softly. Harry cast a quick glance at Draco, who was looking right back at him, and leaned towards Hermione, whispering something in her ear. Hermione listened for a moment and then reeled back as if burned, staring at Harry with a shocked look upon her face. "Him?" Her voice was a low hiss and her eyes darted over to Draco.

    

Harry's brow furrowed and he sat back in his chair. He was more than a little hurt by Hermione's reaction. He shrugged indifferently and looked down at the empty parchment that would usually contain his notes. He spoke in a low even tone so no one would overhear. "I didn't ask for it, Herm. It just happened. Gods, you need to experience him to understand why I want more. He's amazing." He closed his eyes.

    

Hermione watched Harry closely. "You can't let it happen again." Harry opened an eye. "I'm serious. Promise me you won't go near him or even touch him again. Don't think about him. Nothing can come from this but trouble. Draco Malfoy is nothing but trouble." Harry looked crushed but he nodded. Hermione patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's for the best, Harry." She looked over her shoulder and met Draco's eyes. She glared at him.

-----

    

The warm jets of water were comforting to Harry. He leaned his head back, getting a face full of water in the process. His hands itched to touch himself. It had been four days. Four whole days since he'd achieved any sort of release and he was dying for it. He leaned against the wall of his shower stall. Tears of frustration threatened to surface along with any latent fantasies Harry may have had about one Draco Malfoy. One fantasy popped up with a vengeance and refused to return to the depths of Harry's mind. Draco was in the shower with him, hands touching everywhere. Harry's name on Draco's lips. "Harry. Harry. Harry!"

    

Harry's eyes fluttered open when he realized that someone was saying his name. He peeked out and upon seeing Draco ducked back inside. Draco made an impatient sound and yanked the shower curtains open. Harry made obscure attempts at covering himself but Draco merely waved it off-"I've seen it all before." Harry shook his head mournfully and turned around, resuming normal shower procedure. "Harry, we need to talk."

    

Harry shifted uncomfortably and gave no reply. Draco gently touched Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to jerk away. "Please don't touch me. I can barely control myself when I think about you touching me. Imagine what I'd do if you actually did touch me." He threw his hands up in exasperation.

    

Draco looked thoroughly confounded by the entire idea of not touching Harry Potter when he had waited for this, the moment when he could finally touch him, for so long. He blinked. "Not touch you?" He shook his head and began pacing in front of the open shower stall. "You know, I've thought about you a lot. You're very..." He waved his hands around looking for the right word. "..addictive. I just can't seem to stop thinking about you." Harry stopped scrubbing his arm to look up at Draco, looking at the pale boy as if he was daft. Draco saw this and paused. "You haven't thought about me?"

    

Harry snorted and rinsed off under the spray of water. "Of course not." He turned off the water and stepped delicately around Draco. Not until his things were gathered up into a neat pile did he look up at the other boy, who carried a mixture of hurt and disbelief across his face.

    

Draco sputtered over his words. "But in Potions...you were looking...and I thought..." Never in his life had Draco Malfoy sputtered or done anything close to sputtering. He supposed he owed that all to feelings that were slowly developing for one Harry Potter.

    

"Well, I think you would be a bit disturbed if someone were just staring at you." Harry rubbed at his hair with a towel, wearing his pants unfastened and shirt open. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop that. I can't create accurate potions if someone's staring holes into the back of my head. I really need to watch my marks." The towel dropped to the pile and Harry buttoned his shirt. He fished a comb out of the pile and quickly ran it through his hair. He looked up at Draco. "Now, really, you didn't think that we were going to become an 'us', did you? It was just sex. Really good sex, but sex nonetheless." Draco blinked hard. Harry gave an exaggerated sigh, sweeping past the dumbstruck boy. "I'll see you around, Malfoy."

-----

    

I'm an awful person. That look on his face as I said those...those things was heartbreaking. He was so hurt. I imagine that if he were alone he would have been crying. I'm thankful Hermione and I rehearsed the scene many times before he approached me. It was much easier to do it with all of that practice. Who knew that Draco Malfoy was so predictable? It was for the best. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would never have been a stable relationship. Still, I feel like an awful person. It was for the best.

    

If it was really for the best than why do I feel so bad?


	3. Clearly There's a Misunderstanding

**It Started with a Hiss**   
Clearly There's a Misunderstanding

    

I took the rejection quite well. I mean, seriously, I didn't mean to sprinkle Polyjuice Potion á la the Weasel on Granger's food. Stuff like that happens all the time. Right? I still laugh when I remember the shocked look on the Weasel's face when he realized that he was sitting across the table from himself. And Granger running out of the Great Hall covering her face like _that_ would hide her...deformity. Potter gave me this look like it was my fault. And I'll have you know that I didn't drop slugs into the red-headed idiot and I's Aging Potion in Potions the next day. They must have wandered in to our cauldron somehow. I'm quite glad that Snape made the Weasel try our potion that day. Who knew that adding slugs to an Aging Potion would do the exact opposite? Potter gave me another dirty look.

    

Things continued like this. I, of all people, would never stoop so low as to try getting back at Potter. So what? Maybe I'm a little pissed off, but Malfoys never go that low. And even if I did have a little something to do with the accidents that seemed to happen only to Potter's friends, could you blame me? No one rejects me. I'm Draco-fucking-Malfoy. People throw themselves at my feet. They don't reject me

    

Unimportant though. All I knew was that something was sure to accidentally happen to Harry Potter really soon.

-----

    

The day began normally enough. Harry woke up before any of his other roommates. So he headed to the showers in blissful silence and managed to snag one of the good ones. His shower was over fairly quick so he dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast by himself, not wanting to wake his friends. At the doors of the Great Hall he encountered Draco, who gave him a friendly smile. "Hullo, Harry. Where's Ron and Hermione?" Harry just stared at Draco, not giving him an answer. Draco sniffed and looked away. "Oh, you're not speaking to me. I understand."

    

Harry sighed. "Can you move? I need to get past you."

    

Draco took a step towards Harry. "Why? Are you afraid to touch me?"

    

Harry took a step back. "I don't know what you're after but-"

    

Draco ruffled Harry's hair. "That's cute. You're trying to act like an innocent little boy." He leaned closer to Harry and whispered, "I know better than that, Harry. And soon everyone else will too." He gave Harry another friendly smile. "Your friends are here, so I'll go now." He walked backwards, pushing the doors open at the same time. "Bye, Harry."

    

Harry stood before the doors, just staring at where Draco had disappeared through them. Hermione walked up dragging Ron a few steps behind. "Good morning, Harry." Hermione touched his shoulder softly. "What did _he_ want?" she said with the slightest disdain in her voice.

    

"You know, Herm, I'm not sure what he even knows what he wants." Harry looked up at her. "You're looking happy today. Madam Pomfrey tell you something good?"

    

Hermione smiled. "She said that the Polyjuice is almost out of my system. She still can't figure out how it effects lasted so long. She blames Dark Magic." She paused then to glare at the doors of the Great Hall. Ron shuffled his feet impatiently as his stomach growled loudly.

    

Harry shrugged indifferently. "Let's go in and eat breakfast."

    

Breakfast was eventless, other than Harry's eggs tasting a little funny. In fact all was well, until halfway through Double Potions that day, while quietly working on a potion with Draco, he collapsed. Hermione and Ron rushed over. Professor Snape crouched next to Harry's prone body, muttering healing charms under his breath. Harry's eyes opened and locked on to Snape's. "What happened?" He looked around at the faces hovering over him before meeting Snape's gaze again.

    

There was something about the boy's gaze that made Snape feel positively naked. He attempted averting his eyes but something brought his gaze back to the boy. "You collapsed. You seem to be okay. But I'll find someone to escort you to Madam Pomf-mmph!"

    

In one smooth move, Harry had grabbed Snape's wrist and jerked on it, causing the professor to lose his balance and fall right on top of his prone student. The gods were laughing at him at the moment because his lips fell right against Harry's, who just so happened to be kissing him with a vengeance. Harry's fist curled around the collar of his professor's robes keeping their lips locked. Out of surprise, Snape kissed back for a few moments. During those few moments Harry's hand searched for the fly of Snape's pants, which he eventually found. When Harry's hand reached down said pants and it found exactly what it was looking for, Snape gasped out his surprise and wrenched away. He sat on the floor a distance from the boy, panting and attempting to regain his dignity. "Mister Malfoy, please take Mister P-po-pot...HIM to Madam Pomfrey. As for the rest of you, class is dismissed."

    

As the students filed out of the class and Draco led Harry out of the classroom in his arms, Hermione stepped forward. Ron tugged uneasily at the sleeve of her robe, hissing her name and warnings about the ravished professor. "Professor Snape, do you need any help cleaning up?"

    

"No, Miss Granger, what I need is..." He looked up at his student, while still panting slightly. "Yes. Thank you for the offer." He stood up and walked to his office with as much dignity he could muster.

    

Hermione looked over at Ron. "I wonder what's wrong with Harry."

    

"My guess is that Malfoy has something to do with it." Ron scratched at his head irritably.

-----

    

Draco led Harry down the hall. Harry's arm was slung across Draco's waist with his hand resting on Draco's hip. His teeth nibbled gently at the shell of Draco's ear and all the while Draco lectured him. "I told you that everyone would soon know the not-so-innocent side of Harry Potter. Well, not in so many words...you get what I mean, right, Harry?" Harry nodded dreamily and planted a kiss on Draco's cheek. "Anyway, I'm telling you all of this now so I don't have to explain it all when the potion wears off. You've got the whole eyes thing going for you. A real pain in my ass."

    

"You've been drugged with the usual Lust Potion. I've always been a whiz with potions, you know. I slipped the Polyjuice in Granger's food. I doctored it so it would...linger." He raised his eyebrows to emphasize the word. "A little something my father taught me. I knew exactly what I was doing when I accidentally dropped those slugs in that Aging Potion. And, finally, the Lust Potion. A very advanced potion for a boy my age, but I did it. Because I'm a fucking potion genius. However, I didn't do this to prove my highly astute potion skills. No, I'm here to break you, Harry Potter. You hurt me in a way that I've never been hurt and I wanted revenge. I wanted you to hurt as much as I did. Personally, I think that when I'm finished with you, you will." Draco laughed shortly. "Now, I realize that I'm being childish in my way of going about this, but what can I say? I'm a Malfoy. It's the way I've always done things."

    

Draco was feeling bad about this. He had Harry Potter as his sex slave, clinging to his waist and pressing wet kisses against his face. This was what he wanted all along. He _could_ stop now. But the Malfoy in him wasn't letting him veer off his course. Harry Potter was going to suffer...

    

"Draco." Harry's soft sex-laden voice interrupted Draco's thoughts. "All this talking is pointless. Just take me now, and do with me what you want. I love you, Draco..." He kissed Draco solidly on the lips. "Take me now..."

    

Draco was torn between the need for his cock buried in that pretty little rear-end of Harry's and the need for saving face. Harry's tongue peeked out of those lips and licked his ear. His coolness was crumbling. "Damnit, Harry. You ruin everything." Draco was close to leading Harry somewhere else and ravishing him, but a cool voice saved him.

    

"Mister Malfoy. I believe I asked you to take Mister Potter to the Hospital Wing, not cozy up to him in the hallway."

    

In that moment Draco was given a decision. Whisper softly in Harry's ear that he should get down on his knees and give Snape a mind-blowing orgasm. Or cling to Harry and lead him to Madam Pomfrey for any treatment or solace she could offer. Draco knew this moment could define his entire life. He looked at Harry, who was already licking his lips and sending lustful looks in Snape's direction. He covered Harry's eyes and turned his attention to the professor before them. "I'm sorry, sir. Harry needed to stop for a moment. I'll take him to Madam Pomfrey now." He smiled triumphantly to himself and led Harry to the Hospital Wing.

    

**N O T E **: Many thanks to Kay for her help in the rewrite of the first part! Find her stuff under my Favorite Authors as SpoonyKay.


End file.
